


Why

by alphaofallcats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Ignis is his only comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In Game Dialogue, Insecurity, M/M, Main story spoilers, Poor Prompto, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: How was he supposed to know? He was so young at the time, he wasn't getting attention from his parents, and that was something - better than nothing - even if afterward he was trembling for the wrong reasons.----Ignis doesn't understand and Prompto doesn't want to talk about it. He thinks the world has bigger problems than some kid getting raped.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> I really love hurting Prompto <3

“That wasn't a bad effort, Prompto," and how many times had he heard that after trying to make Cor cum down his throat?

He had to fake mild excitement because it stung in places he swore wouldn't hurt anymore. "Whoa, I just got praised...by the Immortal."

"Don't take that as leave to slack off. You're only as good as your last battle." 

That wasn't new either.

_“You're only as good as your last fuck…”_

How was he supposed to know? He was so young at the time, he wasn't getting attention from his parents, and that was something - better than nothing - even if afterward he was trembling for the wrong reasons.

"Er, yes, sir. I'll keep at it, sir.” 

Prompto swallowed down the bile as his throat constricted because Cor looked at him and he wanted to curl up. He might have stepped behind Gladio just slightly because he wanted the others to notice, maybe they could have helped but– he didn’t want them to notice. It was embarrassing, he was a wreck, how could he admit to something like that? That he just laid there and took it all because Cor pat his shoulder and ruffled his hair. Sometimes he even told him he was good for this, at least, and the misplaced attention made his heart swell.

\----

It only got worse.

\----

"So we make camp, _with Ardyn_.”

They made their attempts to separate but in the end, Ardyn footed the bill. They couldn’t argue. 

The room was stuffy but cold that night and gods he wished he was anywhere but there. He'd even go back to Cor with his tail between his legs if it meant getting away from Ardyn, but he couldn't, he was trapped, so he burrowed further into the small mattress. 

How he got stuck with Iggy he wasn’t sure, something about Gladio being the best line of defense for Noctis, and it was okay because Iggy was warm. Prompto wanted to curl against his side, reach for his hand, clutch his fingers around Iggy’s nightshirt, gain his breath back and soak up the heat. What pathetic thoughts. Ignis wouldn’t let him. He’d shrug him off and push him back to the other side of the mattress, because what did he ever do to deserve that sort of comfort from a man that wasn’t responsible for him?

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut tight and bit his tongue to keep from whimpering.

Later, he heard someone step out and when he looked up Noctis was motioning him to follow, so he did, but it couldn’t have been Noctis that cornered him against the side of the caravan, that slipped a hand down his pants and growled into his neck.

Ignis nearly glared when he came slinking back into bed.

"Why?" 

Prompto hid his face in the pillow because it hurt.

“I don’t know.”

It was easier than admitting the truth.

\----

Wasn’t Cor supposed to comfort him all those years ago? Or was he selfish to think that he deserved better than what he got?

\----

Noctis woke him up, shaking his shoulders, voice quiet. 

“Prompto, hey, Prompto, wake up-”

He bolted up with a yelp.

Ignis turned the light on and Gladio rubbed his eyes.

“What’s going on?” 

“What happened?” 

Anxiety thrummed through him in waves and he felt it stretch across his skin like an electric heat. His stomach churned and he broke out in a cold sweat, his head pounding with sharp thuds that rattled his skull.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

“You were crying,” Noctis said, reaching forward to grab his hand.

Prompto flinched, but Noctis didn’t stop until his fingers were wrapped around his wrist. He struggled, tried to break free, but Noctis looked determined, didn’t pause until he was straddling him, locking his hands above his head. 

“Get off.”

“What’s wrong?”

He blinked and saw Cor. He blinked again and saw Ardyn. Both looking at him with smug, wicked smirks. Both keeping him trapped as their touches felt like knives slicing his skin.

Noctis looked at him, concern furrowing his brows, his grip unconsciously tightening.

That had to be Ardyn last time, he didn't know how it was possible, but it had to be. It couldn't have been Noctis, Noctis wouldn't do that to him.

“Prompto, tell me what's wrong,” he said, but Prompto’s vision was swimming, every time he blinked he saw them, he saw Noctis.

No. This was the real Noctis, looking at him with a frown, holding him to stop him from shaking, keeping him _trapped_ -

“You, Noctis, you! Get off, get off!” he screamed. Then he trembled, “Get off, you’re hurting me, get off.”

Noctis pulled away like he’d been burned. His face was accusing. “You know I would never hurt you.”

The air escaped his lungs. His chest was heavy and he couldn’t breathe. 

_Why? Why did you do kick him off? He wasn’t trying to hurt you, he was trying to comfort you, you idiot! He was trying-_

“I thought you were…” he trailed off. Did he want to say it? Did he want to admit it? Did he want to be so open and vulnerable?

“Prompto?”

Wasn’t he open and vulnerable when fingers were scraping down his spine and cum was leaking from his ass? 

“Who...?” Noctis sounded derailed, confused.

Prompto couldn’t say Cor. He couldn’t say Ardyn. He couldn’t say anything, he just stared at Noctis.

“Who did you think I was?” Hurt, Noctis sounded hurt.

He shook his head, tears brimming but never falling. 

“It was just a dream, it doesn’t matter.”

It hadn't mattered before and it still didn't, his pain didn't matter, but what did matter was that he hurt Noctis, pushed him away and screamed.

Gladio tugged Noctis to him, pulled him close, held him because that’s what he deserved, comfort and warmth as he was hushed back to sleep. Ignis laid on the mattress beside him, tugged up the covers and whispered, “Why doesn’t it matter?”

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

It was hard to hear his own words over the pounding in his head.

“I don’t know.”

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

\----

Selfish.

So fucking selfish.

\----

He was getting better at conveniently forgetting, and Cape Caem turned into another blur. Cor didn’t touch him but he might as well have. He spent the night sick in the bathroom, throwing up the dinner Iggy made. 

_It’s nerves_ , he told himself, _for tomorrow, it’s a big day._

He walked the winding steps to the lighthouse and the elevator hissed and creaked when it ascended. At the top, he looked out at the ocean because it was vast and dark, and how easy would it be to get lost? to drown?

They needed him, right? He couldn’t just jump over the railing. He couldn’t just end it. 

But oh gods, he wanted to.

\----

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

The headboard banged against the wall.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

\----

Ardyn sauntered leisurely over to Ignis as Prompto crashed near them.

“Ardyn!” he yelled. He let the gun evaporate in favor of waving his hands. He was surrounded immediately, the MTs grabbing him by his arms and holding him back. He didn’t fight it.

_You didn’t end it yet, remember? You didn’t jump over the railing. They need you._

“Take me.” He sounded breathless. “Let Ignis go, take me instead.”

_Iggy needs you. You can help. If you can’t do this then what else are you good for?_

“You make a tempting offer, my dear,” Ardyn drawled, “but it seems so selfish to ravish you with all my attention.”

There was a finality to his voice when he said, “I deserve it more than he does.”

Ignis’ eyes widened. He knew, when he looked at Prompto, he knew the reality of it all then. He could see it in the way Prompto’s skin broke out into goosebumps, the way his face flickered with poorly hidden discomfort, the way he so willingly offered himself like _it didn’t matter–_

Ardyn lifted his boot. 

The frame snapped, the glass cracked, and the jagged shards pierced his eyes.

\----

Ignis couldn’t see the tears but he could feel Prompto shaking.

It was Prompto’s turn to ask, “Why?”

It was Ignis’ turn to reply, “I don’t know,” because truly, he didn't.

\----

Prompto woke up in a room made of metal and steel, a room that smelled pungent. 

Ardyn easily stepped in front of him.

“Don’t you want it?” he purred against his neck. “Don’t you deserve it?”

Arydn smashed his skull against the frame holding him up.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

“I suppose it doesn’t matter,” he said, voice no longer smooth. “Not when this is all you’re good for.”

Prompto woke up in a cage made of metal bars and steel panels, a cage that smelled pungent with blood and cum.

\----

“Why?” he asked.

He didn’t know.

\----

He trusted Gladio. With his life. With everything.

Five years apart couldn’t change that.

“You cold?” he asked.

“A little.”

It didn’t matter where they were, Prompto wasn’t even sure. He was only passing through the area, slowly making his way back to Hammer Head.

“Come here.”

He did.

Gladio ran a large hand down his spine and mistook Prompto’s shivering for something more.

_Hadn’t you always wanted this attention? Hadn’t you always wanted this warmth? Hadn't you always wanted this from one of them?_

Did he really trust Gladio after all these years? With this part of himself that was already so...?

Broken. Abused. Used by dirty hands.

He didn’t say no, so when Gladio tugged off his pants and peeled off his shirt, eased off Prompto’s clothes with confident fingers, he couldn’t blame him. He couldn’t blame him even when he grabbed his hair a little too harshly and spoke in his ear a little too loudly. Not even when he bit his neck, made his shoulder bleed, his spine ache, his ass bruise.

“Fuck, I should have done that sooner.”

“Why?”

Gladio shrugged. “Not like we both didn’t want it.”

_You wanted it, right?_

\----

Cor was waiting for him at Hammer Head. 

\----

He shouldn’t have been so reckless, but finding Ignis meant tearing his way across the dark horizon. 

Ignis was startled but not unwelcoming.

“Why are you here?”

The words were stuck in his throat, his lips silently forming letters that he couldn’t speak.

_Cor._

_Ardyn._

_And now Gladio._

Sort of helplessly, Ignis reached out, but Prompto leaned forward just enough to let Ignis find him. He couldn’t see the bruises, but he could feel them when Prompto flinched.

_Please, not you, Iggy. Not you too._

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

He almost said it, said I don’t know, but something about the way Ignis was gently cupping his cheek, thumbing swiping smooth circles on the yellowed skin, while his other hand rested in the scruff atop his head, fingers carding through his hair, that made him hesitate.

“Because it was...” selfish, so fucking selfish, “...we had other problems.”

“And yours didn’t matter?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

There it was again.

“I don’t know.”

\----

It didn’t stop. 

Cor still waited for him. Ardyn still sought him out. Gladio still crossed his path.

It couldn’t stop. 

What else was he good for?

\----

The darkness made it difficult, but he finally struggled up the last few steps to the lighthouse and rode the elevator to the top. He couldn’t see the rocks at the bottom, but he could feel the sturdy railing as he wrapped his hand around the cold metal.

Oh, this was selfish.

So fucking selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> [scream at me on tumblr](https://i-am-verybusy.tumblr.com)


End file.
